


heartbeats

by anteasni



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angie gave a few of us writing prompts, idk what else to put here tbh, technically the word goal was like 5k but i gave up, two dorks being gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteasni/pseuds/anteasni
Summary: merome content my dudes
Relationships: Jerome Aklog | ASFJerome/Mitchell Brookes | BajanCanadian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	heartbeats

_ “[something something]...quarantine..[something something]” _

“This is bullshit.” Mitch proclaimed as if that was an universal fact.

Jerome sighed as Mitch complained for the fiftieth time that day.

“We get it, Mitch. You think the quarantines bullshit, you want pizza but nobody will deliver it because everywhere is basically shut down.  _ Shut up and watch the damn movie. _ ” Jerome snapped as Mitch moved to once again repeat himself. They had been watching something...he couldn’t remember it’s name, honestly, he just knew that Mitch put it on and it was absolutely terrible.

The brown-haired boy pouted sulkily, leaning back into the couch.

As much as he loved his boyfriend,  _ god  _ he was a disaster.

“Why don’t we cook something together? It probably won’t be pizza, but Mrs. Brookes-- don’t give me that look, love, it’d be odd to call your mothers mine.”

“Dude, if you keep saying ‘Mrs. Brookes’ it’s gonna get confusing. Just call her Mama Kay like she has wanted you to for the past eighteen years.”

“...Anyways, Mrs. Brookes--- oh okay,  _ fine,  _ Mama Kay taught me a few recipes. While I don’t think I’ll ever match her level, perhaps it’ll get you something to do.” He fought to keep the amused smile off his face as Mitch’s nose scrunched up slightly, thinking about it.

A few moments later, he spoke. “Alright, fine. What’ll we make?” Mitch hopped up off the couch, impatiently tugging Jerome up.

The human-bear hybrid smiled. “Well...we have options, of course, depending on what we have. Which...we should have a lot considering you, Jason, and Quizre literally raided every single aisle inside the store. That’s besides the point-- choose a number from one to three and whichever you choose will be what we make.”

“What, are you not gonna tell me the options?” Mitch pouted, flashing those large doe eyes that may have worked on a weaker man (like Quizre) but alas they were not effective on big man Jerome.

“Afraid not, sweetheart. You’ll just have to figure it out on your own.” He flashed the other a grin, winking playfully before passing him and heading into the kitchen.

He snickered quietly as he heard Mitch groan and mumble something in Italian.

“Better not keep dinner waiting!” He called cheerfully. “One to three. Which do you choose?”

Mitch dragged himself into the room, watching Jerome as the taller male began pulling some bowls, pans, and whatever utensils they would likely need.

“Two?” He replied, although it sounded more like a question. Jerome’s grin widened.

“Alright! Could you grab..” Jerome went off, listing so many things that he had to ask him to slow down multiple times.

* * *

Oh no, a wild page break that only appeared because the author has no clue what else to put!

* * *

“I’m so glad that you had the patience to listen to Mama while she was cooking.” Mitch breathed, his cheek pressed against the table. He felt like he could die happy right about now.

Jerome’s cheeks darkened just slightly. “Well, one of us had to follow her ways. Besides, she listened to my rambling so it only seemed fair.”

He just barely winced. When they were younger, he had been quite..excitable and impatient, whereas Jerome tended to be the more grounded one of the two. He had almost forgotten how much he used to make some excuse to escape whenever Jerome got excited about something and wanted to ramble.

Jerome noticed the look and narrowed his eyes. “ _Mitchell Vito Brookes_ , you better not be getting yourself upset over your past actions again.” His eyes suddenly brightened. “Oh god, I sounded just like Mother.”

That startled a laugh out of him. “Oh god you did! You’re becoming a  _ mother,  _ Jerome.”

He shuddered dramatically, causing Mitch’s laughter to deepen.

Jerome felt a prickle of pride at getting Mitch to laugh. While it happened often, being the one to do it always gave a sense of satisfaction even after all these years.

“She’d be so proud of you for managing to copy her look. She’d been trying to make Cameron like that for years.”

“Really? She went for  _ Cameron?  _ He’d more than likely just do the exact opposite like a rebellious teenager!”

“He still  _ is  _ a rebellious teenager. And before you say anything, I know he’s four years older than me but even I act more grown up than him!”

Jerome raised an eyebrow at Mitch silently.

Mitch held his gaze for a few moments, before his lips twitched into a small smile and he looked away. “Alright fine, so I may not exactly be the most….adult that an adult can be, but you have to admit that Cameron acts younger than I do.”

“It depends on the thing. He’s very content with being a mechanic for now and takes it very seriously.” Jerome shrugged.

“How come you know more about my older brother than I do?” The Canadian-Italian asked in mock anger.

The wild-haired man seemed to be trying not to laugh. “Perhaps if you actually looked at your texts you’d know more.”

“Probably,” Mitch agreed, “but that day won’t be for a long time. What will be for today? Cuddles. To the couch,  _ cuore mio. _ ” Mitch stood up, grabbing Jerome’s hand and tugging him towards the living room.

“The dishes--” He began. Mitch cut him off. “The dishes can wait. I demand cuddles.”

He didn’t listen to any other protests, not that Jerome was protesting much in the first place. As soon as they got to the couch, Mitch tackled him into a hug. Which made Jerome fall onto the couch. Perfect. Plan was a success.

“Dear, if we’re gonna cuddle, can you at least turn that god awful movie off? It;s really ruining the mood.” Jerome wrinkled his nose in distaste. Some woman was whining about her husband not being around, some far-fetched idea that he had three side chicks, a dog, and a child that wasn’t hers?

Mitch groaned, his cheek resting against Jerome’s chest. “But I’m comfortable,” he whined.

“As you’re holding me hostage there’s not much I can do about that.” He pointed out.

“It’s only being held hostage if it’s against your will. Which you agreed to the cuddles.”

“Your logic is flawed, but I’ll ignore that because you’re cute.”

  
“Awe, you think I’m cute?” Mitch fluttered his lashes dramatically. He would have swooned as well but they were on the couch so there wasn’t much room to do so.

Jerome rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics. 

“No, I totally just said that because I’m a liar.” He replied dryly, but gave Mitch a kiss on the forehead to show he was joking. Mitch’s cheeks reddened, and he gave something close to being a  _ shy  _ smile.

“I love you.” Jerome mumbled, burying his face into Mitch’s hair. 

“ _ Ti amo. _ ” Mitch murmured in return, fists curling into the others shirt fabric.

A comfortable silence enveloped them soon enough. Jerome had started to doze off when Mitch spoke again.

“Do you think if we beg enough Iain will come by with some cake?” His voice was quiet.

Jerome gave a soft snort, pulling Mitch closer.”Probably, but you’d have to deal with Quentin.”

Mitch stiffened slightly at the thought. The last time they had ruined one of the Ssunkipz bonding days, Quentin managed to somehow get Mitch afraid of knives for two weeks.

“No begging Iain then. Definitely not.”

“‘o to sleep. It’s warm and comf’ble” He muttered. Mitch fell silent, gently nuzzling him.

They fell asleep to each other's heartbeats and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS (im so sorry if this is wrong)  
> Italian  
> cuore mio- my heart  
> ti amo- i love you


End file.
